Light into Darkness, Part 1: Massacres at Midnight
by Shadowsworn Princess
Summary: Takes place three months after Yami's soul is released. Things have been fine with Seto Kaiba until he starts waking up every morning covered in blood. Slowly a voice in the back of his head starts to scratch at his sanity. What will Seto do when he finds out he's the reincarnation of the God of Emotion? And why does he keep dreaming of horned masks? Yu-Gi-Oh! / Anna Crossover.


YUGIOH/ANNA CROSSOVER.

NOTE: I AM WRITING THIS FROM MY ON OPINION AND POINT OF VIEW OF THE GAME ANNA. JUST WANNA GET THAT OUT THERE.

**WARNING**

**RATED MATURE FOR VAST AMOUNTS OF VIOLENCE, GORE, LANGUAGE AND VERY DISTURBING AND BLOODY CONTENT. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, ANNA OR ANNA EXTENDED EDITION.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**A Night to Remember**

I guess you reach a certain age where you start to think that nothing extraordinary is going to happen in your life. That was me for awhile, until the day that Yugi beat me in Duel Monsters. After that, it seemed that there wasn't anything normal in this world. It felt like humankind was never safe; whenever an evil was destroyed a more superior evil was waiting just around the corner. I was forced to duel rare card hunters, travel back to the time of Ancient Egypt, and fight a colossal serpent originated in Atlantis. But all that wasn't meant for me, it was for Yugi. Everything always was. Little did I know, I was about to have my turn in this insanity…

. . .

Kaiba stood on the other side of the duel arena; his opponent lay dead in front of him, in a puddle of blood. Kaiba looked down at his hands, Duel Disk and Deck; they were all covered in blood. "_Is this my blood, or my opponent's…?" _He thought.

Kaiba didn't know. He didn't have the slightest clue what was going on. He couldn't remember anything of the duel he just had, or that it was even him that dueled. He looked at his watch; it was exactly Midnight.

"_Either I finished just as it struck midnight, or time is still…_" His gaze turned back to his opponent. Or at least, what was once his opponent. Kaiba stared at the lifeless corpse; it was hard to believe that this thing was once a living being like everyone else. Kaiba didn't feel right, the more he stared at the red, frayed thing, the more an irresistible desire overpowered him.

A lust for more, more dueling, more power, more _bloodshed. _The more he thought about this, the louder he heard it; a little voice in the back of his head. A little voice whispering over and over again, "_… Kill… Kill… Kill._"

Kaiba shook this feeling off and he looked around.

"Ugh, where am I?" He asked himself.

"_Not far from your domain…"_

Kaiba spun around to see who said that, but there was no one. He held his hand to his mouth, the extremely strong taste of blood was unbearable.

"_Do you wish to forget this night…?"_

"Who-"Kaiba said as he looked around, there was no other person there. "Who's there?"

"_H-hahaha, have no fear Seto. I mean you no harm."_

Kaiba's heart began to race now. "Who's there?" He asked again.

"_There is no one Seto, only me."_

Kaiba didn't say anything. He just closed his eyes and told himself to get a grip. There was no one else here.

"_Your desire… I can see it…"_

Kaiba only stood there telling himself to just ignore the voice.

"_Very well then, if it is your wish to forget this night, it is granted."_

Kaiba felt his whole body go numb, then he helplessly collapsed to the ground.

"What's… Happening…?" He whispered to himself before he blacked out.

When he regained consciousness he was back in his room at the Kaiba Mansion. He was sprawled across the floor near the bed; he sat up and rubbed his head.

"_Was it just, a dream…?" _He thought. No, there was still blood all over his clothes.

Kaiba stood, but was forced to grip the bed post to refrain from losing his balance. His head was throbbing terribly; it made everything look like a big, red blur. He shook his head at a slow pace to suspend this disorder. After he reclaimed his vision he walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water from the sink. After splashing his face with ice-cold water a few times, he was able to see himself clearly in the large oval mirror that hung in front of him.

He was quite shocked to see the dreadful state he was in. His white trench coat was ripped here and there and it was thoroughly stained with blood in many places. His hair was disheveled and his eyes had dark rings round them, not to mention how stiff he felt from sleeping in that awkward position on the floor.

The Brunette groaned and rubbed his temples. He turned from his ghastly reflection and twisted the handle of the shower. He disrobed and tossed the bloody, torn clothes into the hamper for the maid. He entered the shower and met the cold water running from the metal piece above.

As he turned the knob further until steam began to rise, he silently looked down and watched little red streams depart down the drain.

Breaking his attention from the crimson liquid sliding across the white tile of the shower, he began to lather shampoo through his chestnut-brown hair. Seto cleansed himself until every drop of blood was gone.

He ceased the cooling water of the shower and reached for a towel. As he grasped the white piece of cloth, a cold, painful surge ran down his body, causing him to drop the towel and clench his teeth out of pain as he placed a hand over the spot on his chest where his heart was, which was throbbing at a very fast pace.

After the painful throbbing had dulled a little, he retrieved the white towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and stopped to glance at the mirror.

The shower did some improvement, but he still looked faintly like a ghost. He sighed, entered his room, and walked over to his closet. He opened the door to reveal a great deal of slacks and turtle necks, but mostly trench coats.

Kaiba chose a black pair of slacks, a black Turtle neck, and a deep purple trench coat similar to his Battle City one. After getting dressed, Seto walked over to his nightstand, where bloodstained deck and duel disk is awaited him.

Kaiba gently lifted the first card of his deck; Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It was his favorite card, ever since he first got it. Seto frowned; he hated to have to see his Blue-Eyes covered in blood.

Sighing, he placed the card back in his deck, then turned and left. Taking his suitcase with him. Seto made his way down the long corridor of his mansion until he came to a massive staircase. As he made his way done, he could he sounds coming from the dining room.

"_Mokuba must already be up…" _He thought.

His thoughts were confirmed when he walked through the large doors of the grand Dining Room and saw a boy with Raven-black hair, about thirteen years of age seated at the table.

"Morning Bro!" He said happily upon Kaiba's arrival.

"Morning." He grumbled before taking the seat across his little brother.

Upon his request, the Butler brought him the morning paper and a cup of coffee.

"Hey Seto, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Mokuba said after swallowing a spoonful of his cereal.

"I'm fine… I just had a late night." The CEO replied. Not looking up from the paper.

Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows. "You aren't staying up until 45 minutes before you're supposed to wake up doing Kaibacorp work again. Are you?"

Seto didn't reply. He was far too stunned with the headline of the page he was reading.

**MIDNIGHT MASSACRE by Iemitsu Kyubei**

**18 year-old Jeffery Himmings was found dead on the floor of an abandoned warehouse in Domino City, Japan. Investigators claimed that Mr. Himmings was killed in quite a brutal, gruesome way. Medical Examiner Toshiki Hira had this to say: "Mr. Himmings' killer obviously had quite a motive due to the state of the body. The flesh of the entire cadaver is shredded and raw, and most disturbingly, the heart has been ripped from the torso and burned with what appeared to be larch needles. It almost appeared as if the killer had actually **_**taken a bite **_**out of the heart before burning, due to the fact that we found faint traces of saliva on ashes." Police Officers urge Domino citizens to be careful after-dark hours and report any evidence they may have connecting to the crime.**

"Seto? HEY SETO!" Mokuba repeated loudly, trying to win his brothers attention.

Kaiba snapped out of his trance. "Huh? What is it?"

Mokuba sighed and looked at his brother with a worried face. "Maybe you should take the day off, bro. You don't seem like yourself today."

"I'm fine." Kaiba growled in annoyance as he set the paper down, and got up from his chair and walked to the entrance of the Mansion, Mokuba following closely behind.

Departing through the hug doors, he entered a waiting black limo after his little brother.

"By the way, what was in the paper that you found so interesting?" Mokuba started as the Vehicle began to move.

"Hm? Oh, just an article of something that happened last night. Why do you ask?"

"'Cause you seemed really distant when you read it. Your eyes widened 'till they were the size of dinner plates and you went completely white. I swear you looked like you had seen a ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist." Was all Seto's reply.

The rest of the limo ride went in silence as the wheels in Kaiba's head began turning, trying to recollect the exact events of last night. But for some reason, he couldn't remember. It was if someone or something had made him forget.

* * *

Please R&R~


End file.
